Summer Surprise
by Status Quo
Summary: Its now summer and Max has nothing to do. He's bored out of his wits. Well he decidees to call Tyson and finds that something fishy is going on. When max checks it out, he's in for a surprise. [One shot]


The sun was shinning, the birds were chirping and a crocodile just ate a ZEBRA! _'This is so boring.' _ Thought the blond haired boy as he turned off the animal planet where it was croc week. He sighed heavily as he got off the couch and walked towards the window. The rain was making plopping noises as it hit the glass that shielded him from the water. It was the first week of summer and it had been raining the whole time. The young boy finally pulled his eyes away from the rain and started pacing around the room.

"This is just so dang boring." Max yelled as he moved back and forth in the living room. "We've been out of school for a week and its been raining the whole time." He said as he shot dirty looks at the window hoping that would make the rain disappear. Sadly it didn't.

He looked around the room for something to do. An abandoned beyblade sat on the tabletop. He had given up trying to practice with all the rain.

"Damn rain, damn clouds, grr. It's supposed to be summer! I shouldn't be inside!" Max yelled in frustration as he continued to pace. Suddenly something caught his eye. It was the phone.

Max raced over to the phone and dialed Tyson's number quickly. Tyson picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Tyson said a little out of breath.

"Hey Tyson, it's max. You doing anything 'cause I'm really bored." Max complained to Tyson.

"Me? Doing anything? NO! Sorry Max but I'm a little busy. Have to go now, bye!" Tyson said quickly as he hung up the phone.

'_What was that all about?' _ Max thought as he put down the receiver. Right before Tyson hung up, Max could of sworn that he heard laughing and cheering in the background.

Max next tried his luck with Kenny's house but his mom said that Kenny wasn't there. Max was now back where he had begun.

"That's it. I know something fun is happening at Tyson's house and he just won't tell me. We'll I'm going any way!" Max said defiantly as he grabbed his umbrella and hi jacket and stormed out the house.

'_And I thought that Tyson was my best friend. How could he do this to me? He's so mean.' _Max thought as he stomped towards Tyson's dojo. He opened the door and stepped in.

Inside it was all dark and silent. He couldn't see his own hand in front of his face and the only sounds that he heard were those of the raindrops falling off his umbrella and onto the wooden floor.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Max called out into the darkness. He was becoming very worried. He suddenly felt very ashamed of himself for being mad at Tyson.

"TYSON?" he called out, louder this time. He voice was shaking from fear of what he might find.

"Surprise!" Came a loud roar from the darkness as the lights were suddenly flicked on. Before his eyes was something that he defiantly didn't expect.

There were defiantly more people in the room then just Tyson. The P.B.B. All Starz were there with Rick. Ray and the white tigers were staying next to them. Kai and the blitzkrieg boys were off in a corner. The Balthaz Soldiers, Majestics, BEGA, and F Sangre were all there laughing and cheering.

"What's going on?" Max said in amazement as he looked around at all of his friends. He was really confused.

"Come on Maxie, take a wild guess." Emily said as she gestured around the room. Max's eyes grew with understanding as he took in his surroundings.

There were balloons and streamers everywhere. They had pin the tail on the donkey up and the tables were loaded with food. Up above the table was a huge banner that said "Happy Birthday Max!" in large letters with pictures of beyblades on it.

"My birthday? Today's my birthday?" Max questioned

"Yeah Maxie. How could you forget that?" Judy asked as she came up behind him and gave her son a birthday hug.

Max wondered how he could forget his own birthday. _'It must be the fact that I was stressing over the rain.' _ Max thought to himself. After figuring that out he started grinning to himself thinking how lucky he was to have such great friends.

"Oh man, you guys are the best." Max said as he looked around the room grinning. Everyone cheered and then the party really started.

Mystel decided that he was going to be the DJ so he got up on the booth and started cranking some tunes. Unfortunately he started playing Mary had a little lamb so Rick had to kick him off and take over the job of D.J.ing.

Raul, Enrique, Mariah and Brooklyn were all trying to crack open the piñata. Try as they might though, they just couldn't seem to break the colorful horse. Even Michael the All Star baseball player took a swing at it and couldn't break it open.

"Hiro, we can't get this piñata open!" Brooklyn complained to his coach. Hiro sighed.

"You kids are just so weak, you don't know how to get things done." Hiro said as he took the bat from Michael and swung as hard as he could at the plastic horse. It didn't even make a dent.

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Hiro protested in outrage the piñata swung back and forth. "That's it!" Hiro said as he took the piñata off its hook and took it out back.

He then proceeded to place the piñata on a stump and headed into the shed. He then came back out with a chainsaw and advanced towards the piñata dangerously. Then with an evil laugh as he started hacking at the piñata causing a cloud of dust to rise and cover everything. When the cloud finally settled everyone gathered around to see the piñata. A look of horror spread on their faces when they saw that it was still intact.

"Hey guys? What's so interesting?" Matilda asked as she walked towards the group. Enrique stood there with his mouth open and pointed at the piñata.

"OOH fun. Let me give it a try." Matilda said as she picked up a stick and walked towards the piñata. She lightly tapped the piñata and it cracked wide open and candy flowed from it. "Yay." Matilda said laughing. Everyone just looked at her dumbstruck.

Max and Tyson were busy by the food table shoving as many cupcakes into their mouths as they possibly could.

"This ish oh eta." Max mumbled as he continued shoving his mouth full of sugary goodness.

"Yesh it ish." Tyson mumbled back as he continued to chow down.

"You know, its rude to talk with your mouth open." Hilary said as she walked over to them. Max and Tyson bowed their heads in shame.

"Weh orri." They mumbled with food still in their mouths. Hilary looked at them in disgust and then walked away muttering something about pigs with no table manners.

"They are such idiots." Kai said to Tala, Spencer, and Bryan as they stood in their own little corner of the room.

"Hey, they're your teammates." Bryan said snidely at Kai. Kai glared at him.

"O.k. Everyone. Time for presents!" Max's dad announced as they all gathered around the large pile of presents.

"Yay! Presents!" Max said happily as he sat himself down in front of the pile. The first presents that he opened were from the BBA revolution.

Tyson had given him Final Fantasy X-2. Daichi had given him a pair of sweat socks. Hilary's present was a huge bar of chocolate which Max quickly devoured within 5 minutes. And Kenny had given him some new parts for his beyblade.

"AWW, Thanks guys. These are great." Max said with his mouth covered with chocolate.

Next were the presents from the P.B.B All Starz. Rick had given him the new Linkin Park CD. Michael gave him a baseball glove and a signed Babe Ruth baseball card. Emily had given Max a Sketch-Etch so he could play with it. And finally Eddy had given him a brand new basketball signed by Michael Jordan and Shaq. What a surprise.

Soon all the presents were in a big pile. Well all of them except the pocketknife from Bryan and the vodka filled chocolates from Kai. Soon Judy brought out the birthday cake that Oliver had made.

Ming-Ming started singing happy birthday as Judy lit the candles. The candles were really really big and red.

"Hey Tyson. Where did you get those candles?" Kenny asked.

"Well I couldn't find any in the house so I asked Bryan and he gave them to me." Tyson explained. He then looked over to Bryan who had a look of pure horror on his face.

"Hey Bry. What's up?" Tala asked.

"Those aren't candles." Bryan said shakily as he continued to look at the big red tubes.

Realization came to Tala's face. "OH SHI—"

The End


End file.
